Romance in the Autumn Air
by DarkXArashi-chan
Summary: The Princess wants something... and she's gonna get it no matter what...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hehe… Here you go, Ami-chan, sorry it took so long… I had one of my mood swings and couldn't write anything but gore and blood… hehe, gomen… hope you like the story and don't kill me if you don't… and oh yeah, 'Arashi' (my name) means 'storm'….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… Even if how much I wanted it… Darn! (Sulks at the corner)…**

**Romance in the Autumn Air**

Chapter I- Return to me, my prince

At a garden, in a castle at the heart of Arashi Country, a beautiful teenager with long pink hair and dark pink eyes sat quietly on a bench all alone, staring up at the cloudless sky. In contrast to its name, Arashi Country always had fine weather especially this time of the year… Autumn…

A maid was about to call her but halted when she saw the pink haired lady with a serious look on her face, a perfect image of beauty.

That same _perfect_ image's stomach growled. "I'm so hungry!" she whined, flaring up her hands. "Kumi! Feed me!"

Kumi sighed before approaching her. "But you just had breakfast, Princess Ami, and besides, you need to study. Your teacher has just arrived."

Ami pouted. "But I don't like him, he's not cute!"

Kumi gave her an 'it's-your-responsibility-so-deal-with-it' look. Ami sighed, raising both her hands, a sign of defeat. "Fine but you owe me." She winked before bouncing off to her study room.

Kumi smiled then when she was sure that the princess was on her way, she went back to her duties.

---

Ami was now in front of the door to her study room. "Damn, if only sensei was hot, I wouldn't get bored!" she mumbled then a mischievous smile formed on her lips, she tiptoed away from the door and ran as fast as she could only to bump someone and falling on her royal butt.

She looked up and glared at the person who did her damage. "Hey! What gives- eh, it's you?… hehe…" she laughed nervously as she accepted the hand offered to her. She dusted herself off. "Hi! Nice to _bump_ in to you."

A red head just about her age rolled his eyes before smirking. "Don't tell me you were planning to sneak out of the palace again?" he asked, his golden orbs tinted with amusement.

Ami smiled seductively at him, "Aww, of course not, I was running because I wanted…" she purposely trailed off, winking at him while approaching him.

But the male was unfazed. "Not gonna work this time, Princess." He poked Ami's forehead before she could get too close to him.

"Damn it, Aki, I hate you!" Ami started giving Aki waves of weak punches while crying pools of tears, acting like a little child.

"Well, hate me all you want…" Aki's face was now mere inches away from Ami's that she could feel his breath on her face. "…But I'm still the man you're going to marry."

Ami was already blushing; she hated it when Aki uses her tricks against her. She pushed him away. "I don't want to marry a guy like you!" Ami stuck a tongue out. "You're not even my type!"

Aki raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Well, then what is your type then?" he asked, amused yet enviously curious.

"Someone who's tall, dark and totally hot just like my Ita-" Ami slapped a hand to shut herself up before she gets in more trouble.

"Who? Is the royal princess in love with a guy other than the one chosen for her?" Aki grinned. "Oh, well, in the end, I know I'll have you." He started walking off, waving a hand lazily.

"Gods, you're so impossible!" Ami shouted at him though she wanted to say much, much more horrible things but that wouldn't be princess-like now, would it. When she calmed down, a serious look came over her features just as it did at the garden. She sighed deeply, "Return to me, my dark prince…" she whispered.

* * *

**Okay, okay, you might be thinking why this is placed in the Naruto section but there aren't even any Naruto characters, right?**

**Well, my answer is that this chapter focuses more on Ami because this story is for Ami-chan but i will promise you, Naruto characters will show up soon...**

**Hate it? Love it? Review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ami-chan, you didn't review... now i'm really sad... oh well, here's the second chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… Even if how much I wanted it… Darn! (Sulks at the corner)… **

Romance in the Autumn Air

Chapter II- Red Leaves Festival

Kumi frowned. "Are you sure you aren't going to the festival?" Ami nodded. "But you always go every year…"

"I'm not feeling well, Kumi-chan…" Ami gave a fake cough. "I think I'm catching something… colds maybe but please, enjoy yourself in the festival without me." She smiled weakly.

The brunette sighed before leaving the room. As soon as she was out, Ami got out of bed, dressed not in sleeping attire but in commoner's clothes. She smiled to herself, she was going to enjoy herself in the festival without the burden of having to be a princess. Tonight, she will be just a normal teenager.

---

When Ami reached the festival, she smiled. It was fairly easy for her to sneak out of the castle undetected because some of the usual guards were attending the festivities. Her dark pink eyes shone in delight when she saw the huge blood colored cherry tree in the middle of the whole festival area. She loved the Red Leaves Autumn Festival for a lot of reasons but one of them was because the color of the cherry petals reminded her of someone's eyes and this festival was where she first met that person.

"I came here to have fun and that's just what I'm gonna do!" she cheered herself up before attacking booth after booths selling foods and played all the games she saw.

After hours of playing and eating and trying to not bump into unwanted people, Ami needed to catch her breath so she set off to the comforts of the Red Tree, a stick of cotton candy the color of her hair in her hand.

She hummed a tune, she always felt relaxed when she was near the Red Tree but something caught her eyes, just at the other side of the tree. "That cloak, that pattern, that kasa…" her gaze were fixed on a man wearing a black cloak with a red cloud pattern on it and on his head, covering most of his face, was a traditional bamboo hat. Without even thinking, she threw the cotton candy and darted to the direction of the man, pushing aside people and not caring who they were.

When she was in front of him, Ami suddenly latched himself to the man, hugging him extremely tight. "What the hell are you doing, un?!" the man protested, trying to squirm away from the ecstatic pink head (well, there's 'red head', right?).

The princess gawked at him, pouting cutely. "Don't joke around!" she hugged him tighter. "I knew you'd come! I love you!"

The man started to panic upon hearing the 'I love you' part. "Get away from me, un!" he shove Ami away forcefully, making him lose his balance in the process. He ended up falling on, butt first on the ground, he took off the kasa and threw the hat at Ami in anger. "You're a freak, un!"

Ami just gaped at him for a while before shouting, "YOU"RE BLONDE?!" she pointing an accusing finger at the blonde man whose long golden locks were tied up in a high ponytail while his bangs covered one of his eyes from sight.

"Yes, I am, thanks for pointing out, un!" Blondie stood up and started dusting himself of he was scowling pretty badly.

Another man with the same attire, minus the kasa, arrived, "What's wrong, Deidara?" he asked in a monotone voice, his blood colored orbs followed Deidara's glare and came eye to eye with familiar dark pink ones. "Ami?" his eyes widen a little, so little that you couldn't even notice it.

Ami was paralyzed for a moment, taking in the sight of the man she loved. "Itachi!" she was about to glue herself unto Itachi just like what he did to Deidara earlier only this time a hand on her face stopped her.

Deidara was in between Itachi and Ami, an arm still outstretched and hand on Ami's face, keeping her a safe distance away from Itachi. "Itachi-kun, do you really know her?" he asked, Itachi nodded, not even bothering to answer verbally.

Ami slapped Deidara's hand away. She just met the guy and already she hated him. How dare he go in between her and the man she loved? And how dare he place his filthy hands on her face? And most importantly he was… BLONDE! She glared at him, "Place your hands on my face or on any part of me and I'll beat you within an inch of your life!"

Deidara glared back, "Was that supposed to be a threat, well, I'd like to see you try, un!"

"What's with the 'un' at every end of your sentence?!"

"It's the way I speak so back off, un!"

"Well, the way you speak is annoying!"

"No it's not but you are, un!" 

The Uchiha sighed, their verbal attacks on each other was catching a lot of unwanted attention. "Ami-hime." He called.

Ami's angry visage quickly altered to a mixture between being happy and being cute, staring lovingly at Itachi. "Yes, Itachi." Taking the opportunity, she was finally able to attach herself to Itachi and hugged him.

Deidara twitched, _'She's gone from Miss Pissy to Miss Perky!'_

"Ita-kin, wasn't your partner that shark-faced dude but why are you here with _that_?" Ami pointed at Deidara.

Deidara was so close to chocking the pink head, if only they were in a less crowded place but he decided to say something insulting instead which resulted into another verbal battle. Itachi just sighed again.

From afar, they didn't notice a redhead with a manic grin on his face, a plan was slowly formulating in his demented and twisted mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah, the chapters are short coz no one's reviewing and it's breaking my heart to pieces... if i die, i'll blame it on you...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… Even if how much I wanted it… Darn! (Sulks at the corner)… **

Romance in the Autumn Air

Chapter III- Bodyguards

Sunlight flooded through the windows indicating morning has arrived. Ami shuffled in her bed, shielding her eyes from the offending lights. She brought her blankets closer to her for comfort when suddenly… "WHATTHEFUCKINHELL!" she shouted, scrambling out of bed, falling in the process then she heard a rather girly giggle and turned around to see Kumi smiling at her cheekily, holding a bucket at one hand.

"Good morning, Princess, how are you this morning?" Kumi asked, her smile unwavering.

Ami gave a deadly glare. "_Wet!_" she answered, proving her point by clutching a bundle of dripping wet hair and pointing at her soaked clothes. "What in hell possessed you to throw fucking water at me?!" she scowled, entering the bathroom. She heard more giggles.

"Mind your tongue, Princess, using such horrid words?" Kumi said in a clearly fake surprised tone while fixing Ami's now drenched bed then giggled more.

After half an hour, Ami stepped out of the bathroom then got dressed into her royal robes. "So are you going to answer my question as to why the throwing of water at your _beloved_ princess?" Ami asked, crossing her arms on her chest, waiting for a _very _good explanation but, alas, she didn't get any.

"Your father is expecting you in the garden, he said it's urgent." Kumi informed then more giggling.

This time the giggling was getting on Ami's nerves. "How, may I ask, could you possibly have a nice morning when you ruined mine?" she raised an eyebrow while starting to walk to the direction of the garden, yet again, Kumi didn't give a straight answer.

"The festival last night was beautiful, you should have been there…" Kumi blabbed on and on about the festival though her thoughts seemed to be anywhere but the festival.

_'I was there…'_ Ami thought with a smile and yes, she did agree that the festival was beautiful and it became even more beautiful because Itachi was there. _'If only that idiotic blonde wasn't!'_ she thought grudgingly. Her thoughts about Itachi were disrupted when they finally arrived at the garden and being the perfect little princess she is, she smiled at everyone present.

Her father suddenly appeared from out of nowhere and in front of her, giving her a heart attack before shouting in his loud voice, "AMI-CHAN!" which was pretty embarrassing since a full grown man was acting like he was four.

But again, since she was the perfect little princess, "Daddy!" she called back with outstretched arms. Ami and her father hugged as if they haven't seen each other in years. Everyone sweat dropped but kept their comments to themselves and so did Ami, for she knew this was her father's way of trying to forget about her mother's death.

"Oh, Ami-chan, I was so worried about you!" her father blurted out suddenly; "I thought they got you, darling!" he started sobbing.

Ami broke the hug, utterly confused. "What do you mean?"

Ami's father became serious. "I've received information that some people in cloaks from a secret organization were in the festival and they were intending to kidnap you!"

_'People in cloaks? Secret organization? Shit, that sounds awfully like Itachi and Deidara… but what's with the kidnapping? And who's the idiot who told Dad about them?' _

Ami's father clenched his fist; fires of anger were on his eyes. "But I will not let that happen!" he shouted with force then.

"Daddy, the vein on your neck's doing that weird throbbing thing again!" Ami pointed out. _'And you're freaking me out…' _

"That's exactly why I've hired bodyguards just for you!"

Stop. Rewind. Bodyguards? "Are you serious? You mean those people who has jobs that invades people's privacy and in this case, MY privacy!?" Ami was not happy, to say the least. "MY PRIVACY!" she shouted for the second time as if they haven't heard her the first time. She was a girl who valued freedom and privacy and having freaking bodyguards will just not do.

"Ami, these people are very capable. They will be your bodyguards for the time being." Her father reassured her, gesturing to four people who were standing behind him whom she just noticed. "They are ninjas from Konoha. This is Hatake, Kakashi." He pointed to the oldest among the four with silver hair and his face half covered with a mask.

Kumi giggled from behind Ami. 'Oh, so that's why she's so happy…'

"Haruno, Sakura." The only girl among the four.

_'We have the same hair but mine's better and I'm a lot prettier too…'_ Ami smirked.

"Uzumaki, Naruto." A guy with whisker marks on his face.

_'His hair reminds me of Deidara… I wonder if he's as idiotic as him…'_ her smirk go wider.

"Uchiha, Sasuke."

Ami's smirk falls off her face. _'What the fuck?! Why is my Itachi's face on that brat?! Uchiha… Sasuke… Uchiha, Sasuke… Oh hell! Itachi's little brother whose life's goal is to kill him! Of all the ninjas why him?!' _Ami was mentally crying and mentally beating her father to a bloody pulp for giving her such problems.

"Ami-chan? Dear, are you alright?"

TBC...

* * *

**Aww, I really wish you would review and make me happy...(sigh) oh well, i just hope you like it, Ami-chan...**

**Hate it? Love it? Review... and if you do, i'll make the chapters extra long even if i'll spend the whole day typing, i will!!!...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update... in this chapter, it will have 3 P.O.V's namely 'my thoughts' which is in Ami's P.O.V; 'your thought', Itachi's P.O.V and 'their thoughts' which is the normal P.O.V ... enjoy! ... thanks for liking my story, Ami-chan!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… Even if how much I wanted it… Darn! (Sulks at the corner)…**

Chapter IV- My thoughts, your thoughts, their thoughts

**My thoughts…**

Am I 'alright'? You hired Itachi's brother as one of my bodyguards and you have the nerve to ask me if I'm alright?! "Yes, daddy, I'm fine but just a little hungry so if you please, I would want to have my breakfast alone in my room." Well, I'm still a princess.

"Of course, darling, your breakfast will be sent to your room." At least someone's happy. I bowed a bit then returned to my room. Itachi, what the hell am I going to do? Speaking of Itachi, we were supposed to meet later, now with the bloodhounds (Bodyguards) in the picture, that would be impossible. I reached my room and went in. Things couldn't get any worse…

"You seem troubled?" Oh great! Not him! How come he's always there when I'm feeling like crap?!

"Oh you think so?" Yes! Yes! I am fucking troubled! And you are so not helping! Aki, why do you torture me like this?!

"Is it because of me?" You still have to ask? But I shook my head. "Not me? Well, that's too bad. My day is never complete till I see you in misery…" he grinned that knowing grin of his. I glared at him as best as I could.

"Aki! Just leave! I'm pissed so be happy now shoo!!!" I shooed him out and closed the door shut. I sighed. I don't care about breakfast anymore, I just want to find a solution out of this and find out who ratted to my father about Itachi and when I do, he's going to…

"BUGSH!" What the…? 

"Ow!" a blonde was sprawled on my bedroom floor with food all over him, which I think was my breakfast. He sat up and scratched the back of his neck, he gave a sheepish grin, and I couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Hey! This is so not funny!" he protested.

I tried to stifle my laughter. "Gomen, gomen…so I take it that the thing on your head was my breakfast or…" a sly grin spread over my lips. "… YOU are my breakfast…?" A large red blotch appeared on his cheeks… Awwww, so cute… but he smells like soup and something else… that new cook needs to be fired. "So, Naruto, was it?" he nodded. "Well, you kinda stink!"

He glared at me. "Hime-Baka!" mumbled but I still heard it and no one calls me an 'idiot' and lives!

"Oi, dobe, what…" O-oh, hehe, I guess that shocked expression on their faces are not surprising, I mean, how would you react when one of your teammates is on the floor, wrestling with a princess? … And the princess is winning… hehe…

"Did we disturb anything?" the silver haired jounin asked, grinning, I think, with his mask I really couldn't tell. And what the hell was that supposed to mean? Pervert! I don't know what Kumi saw in him.

"Naruto! Get off the princess!" the Sakura girl punched Naruto flat on the face, sending him flying across the room… wow, that girl keeps one hell of a mean punch. Mental note: don't make her angry.

**Your thoughts…**

I gazed out the window and the Arashi castle was the first thing I saw. That castle is Ami's home. Home? It's more like a prison to me. There's no freedom within those walls and yet she stays there, knowing that one day she'll have to rule a country, even though her heart wants to be set free.

I glanced at my watch. Ami should have been here hours ago. Where is she? Did she forget? No, she wouldn't. Something doesn't feel right.

"Itachi-kun, are you okay? You seem troubled, un?" Deidara asked, who was sitting across me in the table. Ami wouldn't be happy but Deidara wanted to go to this restaurant too.

"Could you do me a favor?" Deidara just nodded. I asked a piece of paper and a pen from the waitress then scribbled on a letter. After I was done, I held it out to Deidara who was eyeing it suspiciously.

"What will I do with that, un?"

"Make one of your clay birds then send this to Ami." I pointed to the castle. Deidara reluctantly made a small clay owl. I gave the letter to it and it flew out the window and to the castle.

As I watched the owl fly, a thought came to me. I care for Ami even though I don't say it but we could never be together. She is a princess and I am a criminal. I could never give her the future she deserves…. But as Ami said being selfish is sometimes a gift…

**Their thoughts…**

Team seven was panting outside Ami's room. They have been running around the castle running after the princess. "I can't take this anymore!!!" Naruto exclaimed. "Why in hell does a princess wants to walk at the edges of the castle roof?!"

"And don't forget almost jumping off the window, climbing the castle walls and digging up a hole near the walls." Sakura added.

"Maybe she wants to go outside." Sasuke said.

"What?! You mean, she's been trying to escape all this time!!!" Naruto shouted again. "Hey, where's Kakashi?"

"With Kumi, and as for the princess, why would she want to escape, I mean, it's like paradise in here! I wouldn't mind being in her shoes!" Sakura commented while imagining herself being pampered by lots and lots of servants.

And at the moment, Naruto felt the certain urge to pee; he dashed out somewhere in search for a C.R., leaving Sakura and Sasuke.

"Oi, Naruto, come back here!" Sakura shouted. "Idiot!"

---

Naruto was done relieving himself when something caught his eyes outside, he could see a strange bird flying over to the princess' room. "That's weird."

---

Ami's room…

Ami was sobbing on her bed. For the past hours, she's been trying to escape while trying to avoid her bodyguards. She already tried bungee jumping out her window but Naruto caught her before she could fall, she tried climbing the castle walls but ended up falling on the three ninjas, she even tried tunneling herself out but then she remembered the castle has a huge underground basement which means when you dig 2 feet down you will meet a very hard cement block.

She felt something land on her head. Wait land? She touched her head and almost freaked out when she felt something like clay yet it's moving. The owl flew off her head and in front of the princess. Ami noticed a piece of paper on the owl's beak. She got it and was trilled to see it was from her dearest Itachi.

**_Ami-hime,_**

**_Meet me at the Red Cherry Tree tonight at 9._**

**_I.U._**

"Who's I.U.? Your boyfriend?"

"Huh? Ahhh!!" Ami backhanded Naruto on the face. "Uh, Naruto? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Why did you slap me?!" Naruto shouted.

"You deserve it! Do you know it's rude to enter a girl's room without permission? Where did you enter anyway?" Ami crossed her arm and pouted.

"Your window is open."

"Stupid ninjas, why don't you use doors!"

"If we would, we wouldn't be called ninjas now would we? Anyway so you're going to meet your boyfriend tonight? Is he the reason why you keep trying to escape?"

"Escape? Me? Never!" Ami denied. "How could you even suggest…"

"I'll help you!" Naruto interrupted.

"Yes he is my boyfriend and I need to see him! Help me!" Ami was begging now, giving her cutest puppy dog eyes ever.

Naruto grinned. "Leave it all to the greatest ninja in Konoha! You don't have to worry your little princess head…"

"Little princess head? Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"Ah… Well…"

Then another wrestling match started.

* * *

**Again i apologize for updating late... Blame school!!!!! and Review...**


End file.
